


Don't Leave Her(e)

by BunnyHoodlum



Series: We Don't Belong Here, We Were Just Born Here [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dimension Travel, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Lone Wolf and Cub motif, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Papasuke, Prequel, Side Story, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyHoodlum/pseuds/BunnyHoodlum
Summary: Sasuke's been tailing the Otsutsuki. He crosses into a new dimension, one where human civilization has progressed without chakra or endured its wars.A little girl calling herself 'Hinata' happens upon him in a local park, and she needs help getting back home.Sasuke reminisces about Sarada often and the life he would like to have as a father.[Prequel & Side Story to Powerless]





	Don't Leave Her(e)

.

.

.

.

Sasuke followed the faint trail of chakra through the void.

It lead him farther than he's ever gone.

A new dimension opened up to him.

He would like to get used to this by now, but no. His Space-Time dojutsu still left him winded.

He stepped out of the side of a building into a narrow alley, the abyssal portal closing behind him.

An assortment of unknown sounds bombarded his senses, so loud they seemed in competition.

Chugging, whirring, whooshing. Blaring horns not unlike the those on the freight ships back home. There were beeps that stuttered and others that dragged on.

Amongst the din was a constant shuffling like a herd in the distance. There too played music with instruments he'd never heard before.

It was rather… chirpy.

A noisy creak alerted him. A door a few feet to Sasuke's left opened outwards and a man in a white apron and white hat stepped out, trash bag in hand.

But…

Sasuke hadn't sensed him.

The man took no notice of Sasuke as he headed for the dumpster. Soon as he tossed the bag in and headed for the door, he halted to a stop.

The cook scrutinized him for a good minute.

"Ain't never seen anyone wear a cape so casually, 'cept the cosplayers on the bridge. You lost?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Just passing through."

The cook craned his head back, looking down his nose. "Uh-huh. From where?"

Sasuke looked to his right, taking note that the alley lead to a brick wall. The building ahead appeared to be five storeys tall, its fire escape evidently unused.

Having no answer, Sasuke strode for the exit.

"Wait. Wait now, hold-" The cook grasped at Sasuke's left arm, only to come up empty. "-up?" His grip slackened enough for Sasuke to slip through.

Leaving the alleyway had been like emerging from a tunnel of ignorance.

The world opened up to him, blinding at first, then overwhelming with the sheer activity of life all around him.

Thousands of people filled these streets. Phones to their heads and bags in their arms. Vehicles he'd never dreamed before sped along what seemed like a concrete river. Monitors which hung off of the faces of sky-reaching buildings flashed obnoxiously with gleaming faces and polished products.

A monstrous scream accompanied by an enormous shadow swept overhead, spiking his heart rate.

A giant bird?

No. It had a long, conical body with a tail like a shark and blades for wings. It was evidently metal, shining white as it hummed fiercely towards its descent.

An old anecdote from Naruto's teen years came to mind, the only one where he rode upon a giant flying island turtle. But he doubted Naruto could help him understand this UFO any better, even if he was here.

Upon closer inspection, Sasuke noticed something: It had a bright red emblem on its tail.

A red leaf.

* * *

The trail was gone.

Sasuke cursed his luck.

Perhaps they had merely passed through this realm.

But now Sasuke was stranded until his chakra replenished enough for another crossing. At this point, he was more inclined to return home than follow a cold trail.

Sasuke tugged at the collar of his cape, sweat slicking down his skin. The gesture brought more attention to himself, based on the passive stares he was receiving.

Just like back in his world, it was the height of summer.

He was missing the summer solstice festival. He couldn't promise to go with them. Didn't mean he wouldn't like to.

Sakura said she'd send him pictures. She already showed him the yukata Sarada would be wearing. He wouldn't be able to see the pictures until he got back, though.

The season was the same, but somehow it was much more stifling than he was used to.

Actually, it was a lot more of many things he was used to.

For starters, the roads back in his world are never this crowded. He feels like a minnow swimming against a current of impatient salmon, ready to be tossed out.

How is it that there are this many people existing in a single mile radius, and yet they have no perceivable life force?

He just couldn't get his head around it.

* * *

Sasuke needs to get his bearings.

He needs to prevent the Otsutsuki from feeding off any more God Trees.

What if there was one here?

It was worth to check.

Finding relief away from the crowds, Sasuke stepped into a wide side street. Square stone seats and benches lined the center, offset by a series of shrubs encased in stone boxes.

Shops lined either side, and overhead were diamond-shaped awnings that spanned the entire arcade.

As Sasuke strode past an eatery of sorts, cool mist struck his eyes and mouth.

He jumped back slightly, ignoring the looks from the customers seated in the patio dining area. From the awning of the restaurant was a system of black devices attached by a black wire. From the mouth of these devices spewed a constant production of mist that shrouded much of the patio from the summer heat.

Sasuke reminded himself to move on. And to stop getting surprised by the little things.

He was only bound to run into more.

* * *

  
_This was the first time he's seen Sarada since she was born._

_She was two now._

_Sakura held their toddler, her expression warm and a little exasperated as Sarada grabbed onto his forefinger._

_Quite the grip._

_Sarada began nomming on his finger._

_Oh. That's what she wanted it for._

"_She's been teething," Sakura said. "I've tried frozen mochi, a homemade anesthetic gel, my parents stopped by with a kokeshi, all with limited success…"_

_Sasuke smiled at his adorable daughter. The hard bumps of her budding front teeth not unlike a dog's play-bites, and he felt strangely proud of her. Proud of her health, her growth._

"_I'm sorry to leave you with everything, Sakura."_

_Deep down, he'd love to trade places with his wife, to experience the same joys and stresses as her._

_She waved him off. "We've already discussed this. You're fighting for peace of mind. Someday Sarada-chan will understand."_

_Sasuke's jaw shifted._

_Because on his worst days, he hardly understood himself at all._

* * *

It's when Sasuke finally takes a moment to purchase food at a nearby grill stand that he realizes his currency is unrecognizable.

Figures.

He's concerned he'll have to make multiple trips back to this world. In which case, he better make the most of his time gathering intelligence.

His phone doesn't work.

Of course. Why would it?

He has access to Konoha's main databank; what Shiho and her ever expanding department of coders call 'the Intranet'. But here, nothing.

He thinks his technology may not be up to date, let alone remotely compatible. Another thing to look into, for sure.

Sasuke folds the phone closed and rests his mouth against the flat of his fingers.

His hard stare into the distance gains focus as he registers something. There on the television screen appears to be a familiar face.

But that had to be a mistake.

Sasuke got up from the stone bench and approached the store window displaying various TVs.

One had a drama, not unlike the new form of scripted entertainment cropping up in his world. Another showed a man at a desk and two other men were seated off to the side. There was a martial arts tourney held in an octogonal ring there, horses racing along a dirt oblong on this screen, and six people in brightly colored jumpsuits struggling up a flight of white stairs over on this screen. Why they kept falling down and getting back up, he didn't understand.

But he imagined Naruto wanting to give it a try.

Ignoring these distractions, the one thing that really pulled at his gaze was the news coverage.

**PM Sarutobi Extends Visit to Kumo no Kuni**

That was him.

That was really him.

Liver spots and all.

Sarutobi Hiruzen.

He looked so different out of the robes and hat. The dark gray suit was tailored to fit, emphasizing his diminutive stature. He wasn't that old yet, but he was getting there, and he would likely only continue to shrink.

Just when Sasuke's imperfect reasoning had begun to toy with the possibility of reincarnation, Hiruzen was shown seated at a conference desk beside none other than A himself.

And the old hard-ass still had both arms.

Sasuke rubbed at forehead, shutting his eyes as he tried to process everything.

His forehead rubbing soon upgraded to firm knockings against his skull.

No. He didn't understand it all.

* * *

_He pressed his mouth to his wife's small, round shoulder, earning a low, drawn-out moan._

_A sharp wail disrupted this evening of stolen kisses and Sakura pulled away, suppressing her groan._

"_Let me soothe her. It may be nightmares again." She said, getting up._

_Again, huh? Sasuke wondered what a three year old had to be afraid of._

_His hand was on her shoulder in no time. He dipped in for a quick peck. "Get yourself ready for me. I'll be back in a minute."_

_His wife's blush stirred the want more as she nodded obediently and reclined into bed._

_Slipping out into the hallway, he made it to Sarada's room._

_She was standing and clutching at the rails of her crib. Her hiccups were frequent, almost violent and her sobs frantic._

_She spotted him in the doorway, and it was like an instant switch. "Papa." She chirped matter-of-factly._

_He always wondered if it had been Sakura's idea to teach her 'papa' over anything else._

_His father had always been 'Chichi-ue' to him._

_But Sasuke had demurred from taking the mantle of clan head. He had far too much to do. He had been the final Uchiha, the last true heir and he ran their name into the ground with his so-called 'wilding' as Kakashi-sensei liked to tease. He needed to clean the slate. He needed to earn back his place._

_Sasuke lifted Sarada up, inspecting her face for any trace of fear or sadness._

"_Papa." She reached for him, arms waving. She was perfectly fine now. He did say he would only need a minute._

_As soon as Sasuke put her down, the pained screams started again. And in a panic, he scooped her up again._

_Her big black eyes stared at him expectantly._

_What was he supposed to do during this part?_

* * *

There was a curious amount of disquiet in a world so peaceful that Sasuke had to wonder what prevented it from falling apart at all.

**Jashinist Slain after Tokonoha Commissioner General Indicates Group's hand in The Nines Incident**

**"_... There's a lot of misconceptions going around about what we worship and the nature of our rituals. But it's all purely symbolic. We invite people to see for their own eyes that we are not dangerous…"_**

Sasuke heavily doubted there were any misconceptions.

**Former PM Senju Hashirama's Legacy Brought Into Question**

Sasuke wasn't ready to go down that rabbit hole again.

**Uzushio-Hi no Kuni Relations Worsen as the Fifth Anniversary of the Nines Incident Draws Near**

**"_... They refuse to release the full list of the victims names. My daughter was nine months pregnant at the time. I just want to take her home. I just want to bury my daughter…"_**

Sasuke had the vaguest dread as to what this 'Nines Incident' meant in this world.

But if there was no monster here like Kurama, then to what scale had been this destruction?

**Momochi Zabuza Evades Arrest for Botched Attempt Against LDP's Oppositional Leader**

_Apparently some things never change._

Whatever the current climate of unrest seemed to be, he sense no threat of war.

Perhaps this world was too big to suffer as a whole.

Some people may get scratched off, but that's all it is: A scratch.

Had the massacre never happened and his grandparents passed away of old age, he likely wouldn't have been able to muster a misty eye. He barely knew them enough at the time to be fond of them.

Sasuke's world is vast, but the lines between territory and loyalties are clear.

A single domino can topple an entire nation.

Was a single domino enough for this world to fall too?

* * *

Night had fallen and the streets had emptied.

The alleys and roadsides took up bedraggled, bearded men resting on their cardboard beds.

But then Sasuke came upon a man in a nice suit, face down in the street. He wasn't injured, Sasuke soon found. Just black-out drunk.

Sasuke shifted him upright and leaned him against a nearby wooden bench. Sasuke paused to observe his breathing.

It was going to take some getting used to, not being able to sense life in the way that was so innate to him.

A place like this would be absolute hell for Karin.

Sasuke had noticed the CCTVs for some time.

It was better he didn't perform any strange acrobatics for the time being.

* * *

Sasuke toyed with the idea of creating an assumed identity.

He didn't know how long it would take him to be sure this world wasn't cultivating a God Tree. He wouldn't be able to stay anonymous for long.

He would need to adapt to this world's level of technology, as well. Seeing the wires pulled away from the sides of buildings, suspended instead upon metal spires that looked tadpole tails, he knew there was a difference in the logic of their engineering. If it wasn't simply ahead of theirs, it was surely done out of necessity and perhaps tradition.

Back home, the wires were visible, running alongside buildings, homes and roofs like arteries.

Shinobi, who often travelled above the ground, had no fear of snagging their ankles or neck. The design, therefore, was their tradition, their necessity.

One final thing he became aware of the sheer amount of individual businesses packed in a single mile radius. Cafes, clothing stores, electronics, furniture, groceries, these things seemed to have fused at the hip, forcing new businesses to build atop them like bricks.

Perhaps commerce was the blood of society in this world.

Perhaps this was what the so-called End of History was to look like.

When all wars are settled, there is nothing else to do but play with money.

* * *

An unassuming stone staircase caught his attention, for it lead three flights down into a darkened, verdant park.

The walking path wove like a snake between the trees.

Black metal trash cans stood along the trail here and there. Green dispensers carried rolls of black bags. They sported a sign, showing a stick figure stooping over behind a dog.

_Huh._ He wondered what that Inuzuka boy would think of this.

Sasuke took a seat on a lone wooden bench. He craned his head back to rest.

But when he closed his eyes, he became unsettled.

Even if he relied on his ears, or that subconscious instinct that told him when he was being watched (an ability he decided that had to be vestigial from being an indirect descendent of Kaguya), his senses still sought out the flickering warmth of chakra.

Closing his eyes felt like he was sinking into a place he could never wake up from.

.

.

.

.

Something scurried in the distance. Through the bushes. Too big to be a squirrel or stray mutt.

Sasuke lurched upright and there peeking out from behind a tree was a little girl.

She had straight, dark hair in a cropped princess cut style. Her skin was white, her eyes blue, and she couldn't be older than four or five.

Unsure what to do, Sasuke waved at her.

And she waved back.

Sasuke reached into his vest pocket, digging out four pieces of hard candy in paper wrappers.

Sarada snuck them in when he wasn't looking.

Black tea flavor. Sakura said they were her favorite.

Sasuke leaned forward, elbow propped on his knee and he held the candy out towards.

In the back of his mind, this gesture felt a little shady to him. If some strange man happened to offer his daughter her favorite candy, he would be inclined to reveal the hilt of his sword.

The little girl stepped out from behind the tree.

She took one little step. Hesitated. Then another little step. She repeated this pattern, when halfway her eyes brightened and she ran up to him.

She reached for the candy, her hand hovering short of grabbing one while her big eyes implored him for his approval.

"They're for you, from my daughter. She told me sweets should be shared amongst friends." A total fabrication, but how else was she going to trust him?

The little girl plucked a single candy from his palm and fished it out of its paper wrapper, then popped it in her mouth.

She then grabbed another one and held it out towards him.

Oh yeah. He did say sweets should be shared amongst friends.

Pocketing the other two pieces, he accepted the candy from her. He gazed at it reluctantly. He's had these in his pocket for over a week. A gift from Sarada, perhaps even a bribe in her mind to get him to stay. For him, they were precious keepsakes.

Well, it wasn't like he was never going to see her again.

Sasuke worked the candy from its wrapper with his thumb, popped it into his mouth and let the flavor meld onto his saliva. It was pleasant and smooth, not too sweet at all. An unassuming treat.

The little girl's face began to scrunch and droop, as if she were working on a cough drop instead.

"Don't like it?"

She shrugged. Through a mouthful of darkened saliva, she said. "Not sweet enough."

"Hn. What's your name?" Sasuke began to cautiously eye the toddler. Her lavender pants were soaked with muddied water from the knees down. Her white shoes were caked in mud as well. Her elbows were scuffed, giving him the impression that she must have fallen. Her skin and her hair were otherwise clean, showing that she was not like those downtrodden men from earlier.

It must be that she was only gone recently enough that her family wasn't looking for her yet. But that would change soon if he didn't act.

She looked at him funny for asking. "Hinata."

In this world full of coincidences, time seemed to slow to a halt.

And in the brief seconds when her eyes would close, a round, timid face from his childhood replaced hers with perfect sameness.

"How old are you?"

She thrusted four fingers towards him.

He hoped this wasn't somehow her.

"Is your birthday soon?"

She shook her head. "Too hot. Us'lly snow comes out to celebrate with me."

No. This was just a coincidence. She couldn't possibly be who he thought she was.

She scooted towards him, hands clutching the edges of his cape. He stiffened, hoping she wouldn't see the scabbard angled against his back.

"Aniki, you taking me back to daddy now?"

Sasuke clasped his hand over hers and nodded.

* * *

_Sasuke stood in the hallway, holding Sarada against him as Sakura slipped her shoes on in the genkan._

"_I'm not going to be gone long, but you sure you're going to be okay with her?"_

"_She's sleeping." What was there to worry about?_

_Sakura brushed her bangs aside, looking torn between leaving him or staying._

_They were short on groceries. Sakura's director duties at the children's clinic had cut into the little free time she had, and his appearance today had been spontaneous to say the least._

"_Okay." She finally said. "I'm leaving now."_

"_Take care."_

_This was all he could do really._

_Sakura knew what they needed, what they usually stocked up on when he wasn't around. She most likely felt compelled to pick up extra things now that he was here. And with his self-imposed penance, he wasn't going to be much help carrying all of that back from the marketplace had he gone instead._

_This was all that he could do._

* * *

Hinata's resting against him just like Sarada was that day. She seems to have taken to him quite easily.

It's calming, going for a walk like this. He thinks of doing with this Sarada some day, before she got too big of course, with Sakura's hand curled around his bicep.

Their village was beautiful, and there's so much to try and explore. He keeps hearing about it. It's Naruto's pride and joy to share how it was evolving, expanding. Rokudaime must be proud, too. He tries to say he's just a holdover Hokage until Naruto is ready, but no one was going to let Kakashi talk himself down like that.

Every day something new sprouted up to the point that an official newsletter had begun to circulate through the village. Naruto told him the first time he, Hinata and Boruto had waited in the longest line ever for the new bakery that had debuted right across Dango-ya.

Sasuke understood right away: Competition is good for growth.

The city lights greeted them as he drew closer to the shops he had ventured passed during his first hours. Their windows were darkened however, and he believed it was well past business hours.

But in a place this developed, he was banking on one thing: Finding a convenience store.

Konoha was beginning to have shops like these.

Naruto wrote him once, (back at a time when neither of them were quite accustomed to their phones just yet), and he had gone on and on about the selection of instant ramen he had discovered on their shelves.

He sounded just like his twelve-year-old self. As excitable and single-minded as ever.

Hinata started to squirm against his shoulder. She was getting antsy.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"Mmhm."

She hadn't been able to tell him much about her home or where it was, but taking her sullied state into account, he felt he could narrow it down. This place was like a paved island. His search would have to begin outside of its limits.

"How come you weren't scared of me?"

She shrugs. "I have a lotta big brothers. You look like them."

_Interesting._ Sasuke tried to picture Hiashi with a whole brood of boys. In that picture, Neji stormed in, fending off anyone who would dare replace him as her most beloved brother.

Sasuke had heard from Naruto how the reformed branch member had become so fiercely protective of his younger cousin. To think the key to Neji's freedom from hate had been one withheld letter penned to him by his father. Why it had been revealed so late, Sasuke failed to understand. But for all the pain Sasuke had caused, he kind of envied Neji for being able to make it back home so easily.

"So what do you mean I look like them?"

Bright white lights beamed out of a squat building, their white and blue sign shining just as brightly.

"They wear dark clothes, their hair is dark, the faces they make are dark."

"They scowl at you?"

They crossed the parking out and entered inside. A synthetic bell tone welcomed them.

"Not at me. I seen them look mean at someone else's brothers."

"Hn."

They began to peruse the shelves. Sasuke considered finding something that Sarada would enjoy.

Royal Milk Tea Biscuits? Matcha Chews?

Hinata pointed at a row of packaged cinnamon rolls, and Sasuke frowned.

He picked it up in a hurry and the moment the cashier stepped outside the back door, Sasuke slipped out the front.

Just a pile of coincidences, he reminded himself.

* * *

There was a booth up ahead, lonely and a little out of place.

A man in uniform idled inside on a chair, his legs pointed out towards the street. His clothes were shades of blue, dark pants and dark vest, pale dress shirt and a dark, brimmed hat with a golden emblem on the center.

Hinata stirred and pointed towards the man. "He knows my daddy!"

Sasuke slowed, wary of catching the man's suspicion. "Does he?"

Hinata nodded vigorously. "They're in my house all the time."

_What the hell does that mean?_

The closer Sasuke neared, the more his gut told him what kind of person this was: Law Enforcement.

"Aniki, he can help us."

"Yeah, I know…"

It would be the quickest, most sane thing to do. But it wasn't in the cards right now.

They'd want ID, a home address...

"Sorry Hinata-chan, but we can't trust him."

She peered up at him for a beat before settling back down. "Okay. My daddy says that, too."

Sasuke kept his head down, forcing himself to make it past detection.

Naruto had come to him one day on behalf of Rokudaime. They wanted to reinvigorate the police force, build it up to its former glory. Sandaime had long relied on ANBU to keep the order, and Godaime after him, but that was no longer viable.

Because the police force was no longer being placed upon a single clan, they were working on the interviewing process, as well as reviewing the previous standard of regulations. A copy of the citizen registry, alongside an old compilation of past arrest records found in his father's preserved study had given him significant insight for updating those regulations.

The last thing Sasuke needed was to get detained. Kamui wasn't even an option, not unless the situation were truly dire.

"Where's your daughter?" Hinata asked out of the blue.

"She's at home."

"And what are you doing here?"

"I'm working."

"Oh."

* * *

_In his attempts to have more presence in Sarada's life, this too has been occurring just as frequently._

_The first time he heads for the genkan, his sandals are missing._

_He finds them in the storage room._

_The next time they're missing, Sakura screeches._

_They're in the toilet._

_The next time they're in the trash, soaked in melon juice and forcibly hidden beneath discarded egg shells, bok choy stalks, and styrofoam meat trays._

_Sakura gets mad._

_He doesn't._

_Sarada stops hiding his shoes._

_So when he slips them on, a tiny crawling sensation lances up his spine. He stares down at the mess. He's just pushed pudding everywhere, and it's oozing between his bare toes._

_When Sakura holds up Sarada towards him with an expectant glare, he pokes his wife's forehead then Sarada's, and takes his leave._

_He didn't know that was the wrong thing to do until the most recent incident._

_His shoes are missing again._

_They find Sarada in the backyard. She's shoving large rocks down the high-tops of his right sandal. She's thought this through. They're too large to slide out of the cutouts on their own._

"_SARADA!" Sakura scolds, marching towards their daughter._

_Sarada whirls around on them in a panic. She grabs the left sandal, which has not been stuffed with rocks, and chucks it across the backyard with a bitter shout._

_Sasuke grasps his wife's wrist before she reaches their daughter, and it was the wrong thing to do._

"_Are you going to do something this time?!" She wrenches her wrist free. His lack of response, his obvious lack of awareness earns his wife's full ire. "Stop trying to be her friend. You are her father."_

"_She's little."_

"_She's being a brat. And you know why this keeps happening?!" Sakura grips his hand and hard. "Every time you're here, you undermine me. She thinks its okay because you act the same no matter what she does. Is that fair? Is it fair that I have to be the bad guy all the time?"_

_His chest constricts. Any rebuttals he had were void as soon as he felt them on his tongue._

_It startled him, the feeling that layers of happy illusions were peeling down all around him._

_Sakura's changed. Motherhood's changed her. Of course it would. Of course she would know these things that he doesn't know anything about. Of course._

_But they became a mother and father at the same time. He thought… He thought that was it. Like he'd just been moved into a new squad with a higher promotion._

"_I'm sorry-"_

"_Sasuke, I know. You're always sorry. I know."_

_Yeah. He was sorry his wife was still married to a teenager. He was sorry that he's been disrupting the space she's created for their daughter to grow in. Sorry he has nothing to contribute._

"_Sasuke." She urged. But she wasn't giving up on him. She was trying to put him on the right path._

_But he was still scared._

_He didn't want to be the bad guy, either._

"_What should I do?"_

_Her grip softened. "Just be firm with her. She knows better than to disrespect someone else' property."_

"_Does she?"_

"_Yes. She plays with Choji's girl. I've talked with you about this."_

"_Yeah." He doesn't remember this at all._

'_Firm' she says. Right, his mother had been firm with him before. His father, instead, withheld praised Sasuke knew he deserved. They loved him, he knows. He isn't mad. But when he recalls how he felt back then, he had doubts towards them. He felt like he wasn't good enough for his father, that he was a needy nuisance towards his brother, that mom didn't need to rely on him nearly as much as she did on Itachi's successes._

_In a single instance, he could cause his daughter as much pain as those moments had for him._

_And he would carry that knowledge with him forever._

_Sasuke stepped off the engawa and approached his little girl. He crouched down before her, holding her gaze like he was staring down ten thousand poison-tipped senbon._

"_Sarada-chan, no matter what you do, you can't stop me from leaving." Straight facts. A three-foot tall four year couldn't stop a shinobi of his caliber._

_But that wasn't what Sarada wanted to hear._

_And that's not how she heard it at all._

_Her eyes widened, trembling. They were glassy with tears._

_He moved forward to course correct, to hug her, to love her, but she stomped off for the discarded sandal._

_Picking it up, she gives a running start and throws it even farther away, right into Sakura's rose bushes._

_Sarada ran off._

"_SARADA! Sasuke, hold on, I'll get her! Sarada!" Sakura sprinted off their property. It didn't take long for her to scoop up their screaming toddler._

_He watched his wife in a daze as she scolded Sarada so expertly, and in that moment he thinks that his and Naruto's childhood roles have truly reversed._

_No longer was Sasuke a natural at whatever he set out to do._

_He was the useless one._

* * *

"Are we going to walk there?"

Sasuke's brows furrowed. "Is it too far?" _Walking is the only way I get around._ He wasn't sure how Kamui would work on a powerless human, either.

"Yuh-huh. I was home with mommy. Then I was on a plane with mommy. Now I'm here… without mommy."

Sasuke was about to ask what was a plane, until the last part.

"I thought we were looking for your dad."

"Yes. Look only for dad."

"But what about your mom? You were with her last, you shouldn't run away." He recalled the last time he saw Sarada bolting out the backyard. He wondered if he was causing not just resentment towards him, but towards Sakura as well. She didn't deserve what was happening to her. He really hoped Sarada would understand some day.

A little fist came down on his shoulder and she began to kick. "She did it first! I want my daddy!" She flopped face-first against his shoulder, her frustration palpable.

"Okay, okay." Sasuke awkwardly bounced her in his arm, something he happened to recall Sakura doing back when Sarada was much smaller.

"You don't know where we are." Hinata said.

"No."

"I don't know where we are." She said.

"It's okay. We'll figure this out."

"Nobody knows where we are."

Sasuke bit down his tongue.

If he wasn't careful, that part may not be true for very long.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't logically reach the planned ending for this, so it's going to have to be a two-parter. Although I don't know when I'll get to the next part, because this is literally all I had outlined so far.
> 
> I've already rebooted Powerless on FFN, but not yet on AO3. I did it because the promised NaruHina stuff is being moved into a sequel. The story got too hefty for me to post another author's note promising junk that I probably couldn't keep. I hope old readers to give it another shot, but I'm fine with my decision to delete and re-post because y'know, integrity.
> 
> My AU Powerless is focused primarily on Naruto, Haku, and Sasuke, from early childhood to the end of high school. Haku and Sasuke represent opposite sides of society (yakuza and police), while Naruto has that mediocrity/inferiority complex thing as an average, talentless citizen. Mainly friendship drama, but there will be external conflicts as well (the headlines foreshadow these things).
> 
> The sequel will be NaruHina, while Naruto, Haku and Sasuke work out the rest of their shit and reach the end of their character arcs.


End file.
